Not A Chance Against A Shielded Hammer
by ThePointGirl
Summary: Being a super soldier, the serum preventing permanent damage, Steve had begun pushing his body farther and farther when he trains. The other Avengers - although excellent fighters - cannot beat him down. Apart from Thor. So Steve asks if they can spar and things get rough. Although not entirely in the way either expected.


**Title:** Not A Chance Against The Shielded Hammer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avengers or Marvels superheroes

**Notes:** For Claire, who only recently watched Avengers and Captain America and Thor caught her eye. I'm a Captain America girl so I thought we'd compromise. She wanted a slash fic, so I gave her Steve/Thor.

* * *

Thor stopped, mid-battle, and Natasha's high kick caught him across the face. Thor's head snapped to the left, and he rubbed his cheek as he looked at Steve – who had been hovering, partially watching – expectantly and almost amused. It was Natasha who spoke first though.

'Want to have a go Rogers?' she asked, stretching her calves and waiting for his reply.

'If it's not too much trouble?' Steve asked, briefly seeing the smirk flash across Natasha's face. Steve knew that Natasha trained with Thor because they had got on well from the beginning with the meta fiasco in New York. Natasha didn't trust Tony much, had spent too many hours kicking Clint's ass (or so Steve's been told), Bruce was out of the question and Steve had vehemently announced he wouldn't hit a woman. Ever. That soon changed when Natasha lunged for him, smacking her foot into his kneecap rather viciously, and raised an eyebrow at him. That situation had left Steve apologising at under estimating her and Tony cackling while uploading the video feed from the gymnasium to the screens around Stark Tower. Tony had told JARVIS to play the video every time Steve walked past a screen. Physical humiliation a few days, emotional humiliation six months. This time he didn't want to spar with Natasha, he wanted Thor.

'You wish to fight me Captain?' the Asgardian asked, pulling up to his full height which was a good bit taller than Steve.

'You look like you could use a real fight' Steve said. 'Long explanation sideways, no holding punches. No need to worry about permanent damage' Steve added, motioning at himself.

Thor's eyebrows lifted, the man thinking it over. Natasha was glancing back and forth, backing away to the ropes of the ring before ducking under and jumping gracefully down. Steve only knew Natasha had left when the swish-click of the gymnasium door shut behind her.

Steve grinned in what he hoped was an encouraging way. 'Thor, there might be some temporary damage, but there's no fun in a fight unless there's a promise of a little danger, right?'

The returned grin Thor gave him is predatory and shark like, one very rarely seen on the man because of his almost teddy bear continual existence.

Thor crouched low down, signalling that he had made up his mind and wasn't conflicted about hurting the Captain, and was ready to start.

Steve made the first move, lunging in, but dropping down so he could slide between Thor's legs and hit the back of his knees, sending the man crashing to the ground and a loud thump echoing across the gymnasium.

Thor grabbed at Steve's ankles on the way down and somehow made damn sure he landed on Steve's legs. It hurt like hell and fire, and Steve couldn't really move with a good weight of Asgardian God sitting on him so he just started raining blows down on Thor's back until Thor twisted so he was facing Steve. Thor managed to catch Steve's punch and tried to push him down to the mat.

Steve had to admit, Thor's reflexes were terribly good: the advantages of fighting someone who was non-human.

Thor had enough leverage to give him an advantage so Steve struggled only for a moment before abruptly giving in, letting Thor's momentum carry him to the ground. Steve shoved Thor roughly off him and sprung to his feet.

They circled each other, dancing in, swinging experimentally, before dancing back out. Almost tentative but mostly each one trying to spot a way in, a weakness. Thor leapt across at Steve's knees and Steve blocked him, not realizing Thor's mission until Thor's fist dashed him in the face and then to jab him twice in the chest. Steve stumbled backward, touching the back of his hand which was still wrapped in boxing wraps to his bottom lip. His hand came back bloody and slick with spit, and he grinned, probably looking like a crazy, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

It genuinely felt good to hurt, to have his muscles sing with exertion. An apology was forming on Thor's lips and his blue eyes, suddenly thinking he had gone too far.

'Captain-'

Not a chance.

Steve jumped on the attack to strike back.

Thor blocked each of his punches, catching the kick Steve had hoped he wouldn't see coming - so much for that one. Thor swivelled Steve's leg at his soleus sending Steve to the ground. Steve barely had time to roll out of the way of another blow as Thor's elbow landed in the middle of the mat, and Steve's pretty sure that blow would've knocked him out of commission for a few days and Director Fury would have given him a talking to.

Steve knew he should feel nervous at that thought. He didn't not enjoy making Director Fury angry, whatever the causes (which is usually Tony he might add as a side note). Steve knew it should make him step out of the ring, but the promise of danger only made him want to fight harder, faster and stronger.

He's a super soldier, but he trained himself like a regular soldier of the war, never allowing himself to test the boundaries of his abilities. Part of him didn't want to. He had never been given a chance to see what he can do, to improve.

Right here, with one of his comrades, was his opportunity.

Steve snapped out of it and ducked under Thor's swinging fist. He lannded a short shot to Thor's midsection, close to his solar plexus. The god grunted and doubled over with a groan. Steve improvised before his conscience and 'niceness' as people say, got in the way of his intention, so he grabbed the sides of Thor's head and rams his knee into Thor's nose. He didn't hear a crack, nothing broken, but Steve could sense the warm gush of blood before it came.

So, he took a few steps back, staying in a defensive position. He wanted to give Thor a chance to back out, to say it's too much, much like the god almost did earlier. Thor wiped the blood away before charging like a bull with a vengeance.

Steve couldn't be happier, even as he got his face slammed into the mat and all he could see was white mush for a second with a heavy hand on his neck. He was well aware that this was going to hurt later, that his body will punish him from every thinking this was a good voluntary idea of his, but right now this is what he needed and if almost dying taught him anything, it was to live each moment to the fullest, because who only knows what's going to happen in the next one?

Steve grinned and squirmed out of Thor's grasp in such as way it was close to his movements when he was much, much smaller. He kicked at Thor's shin but the man rattled off an impressive number of curses, most of which Steve didn't know.

His mind is a blank as to when the last time he was able to fight like this - to let go. When was the last time he was able to let go in anything?

Thor pressed Steve against the thick wound ropes partitioning off the ring, and his hip was digging into Steve's side. Thor's pelvis was pressed right up against Steve's own and Steve can't stop his groan.

His hands, which had been scrambling for a hold to throw Thor off with (which was hard to do if you think about how this man is built), curl into the hard muscle there, and Thor paused.

Damnit.

'What?' Steve asked, panting, the taste of metallic blood fresh in his mouth and behind his bottom lip. 'You never went and found a willing maiden after fighting in Asgard?' he joked, but only halfway, a little bit of him is panicking that he might have screwed things up. His thoughts spring to Bucky.

Thor's jaw, bloody from Steve's shot to his nose, breaks out into a sharp grin. 'Are you offering to be my maiden?'

'Well, to be honest, I'm not the one who looks the part' Steve said, grabbing a fistful of Thor's blond hair and yanking his head back. It's juvenile and incredibly stupid but Steve had stopped thinking. He nipped at Thor's neck with kitten bites, only to be roughly pushed away and to the ground by the taller man..

The impact of the push knocked the breath out of his lungs and in the moment, it takes him to recover, Thor had him pinned.

Their kiss was marred in blood and teeth, and their tongues duelled for dominance, unwilling to quit fighting even though they'd moved it into a different arena.

Steve's hands rip at Thor's t-shirt like papier-mâché showing a body similar to Steve's own enhanced one. But unlike Steve, Thor was a solid, a flat muscle wall, Steve had more defined shoulders and apparently – said by Natasha – the 'triangle shape' which men are supposed to have but evolution and genetics aren't so kind. Steve still wasn't sure how to reply to that but he stopped thinking along those lines because Thor's hands impatiently pulled down Steve's red shorts.

Steve stuttered as lust sang along his veins. He -

He hadn't – not since Bucky – not since the barracks and below French skies on a warm night.

He bit at Thor's jaw, at the soft skin on the underside of his chin before the Asgardian grabbed the short strands of Steve's hair and just pulled.

That dragged a deep groan from Steve's mouth, the offending garment of Thor's shorts are roughly pushed away by Steve but his hands couldn't reach because of the angle.

Thor reached between them to grip both their shafts, and Steve can suddenly think of nothing else except for how warm Thor's hand is and how he remembered the man having one helluva handshake. Steve tries to sit up so he can kiss Thor again, but he gets a hand pressed to the middle of his chest, holding him still so all Steve can do is lie there and moan as Thor's hand works them.

Steve's hands fluttered about and he's not sure of what to do, feeling too young again, too unsure of what to do, before he wraps them around Thor's straining forearm, and pulling, helping Thor pin himself down. Thor was bigger than Bucky, completely different in every which way. Thor's palm was a pleasant ache on Steve's chest, and he rolled his hips up into Thor's hand. Thor's rhythm was thrown off.

Steve grinned, ribbing him good naturedly. 'You'd think you'd be better at that with you know, the experience of eternity'

Thor's face goes hard and he growled, a primal sound deep in his throat. He squeezed Steve just shy of painful and he gasped, wanting to get away and cling closer at the same time.

'Does it not bother you that I can dominate you Captain?' Thor asked, spitting into his hand.

'Dominate?' Steve echoed, arching an eyebrow. The effect of his retaliation was somewhat ruined when Thor curled a spit slick finger in, making Steve pant. 'I'm just letting you do all the work. That's called being smart.'. It registered with him that maybe he's spent too much time in the proximity of Tony because even Director Fury looked shocked if he said anything close to sarcasm.

The stretch of a second finger was a slow burn that caused Steve's cock throb, and Thor pinched the fingers of his other hand deep into Steve's thigh.

Steve watched, delightedly, when Thor's eyes darkened.

The Asgardian had halted again, like before, confidence leaking away. Not like Bucky.

No, Thor definitely wasn't in control of the situation, Steve still had the upper hand.

Thor scissored his fingers, stretching Steve until he wants to beg Thor to stop. Reflecting back on it Steve wasn't really in control either, but that was fine. Really.

Steve could accept it. Almost.

Thor curled his palms around Steve's waist for purchase and he thrusts into Steve, a brutal rhythm that Steve matches, breathing five times harder than he had when they were fighting. This had the same give and take as their sparring, they were still measuring each other up, still searching for weaknesses. Steve found one right under Thor's ear, he kisses the spot, and the Asgardian's hips bucked involuntarily. Steve moaned, open mouthed.

Steve's collarbone has always been particularly sensitive, and Thor discovered this, taking the thin, s skin between his teeth and bit down. It's not a gentle, which is a contrast with Thor's persona however Steve should have noticed that by now, Thor didn't back down from fight. Steve grunted, thrusting up into his hand and he contracted, feeling a wave of pleasure about to break over him and the stifling stickiness of the gymnasium. He drew in a shallow breath, waiting for it to hit, but got slapped in the face.

Steve's head falls the side for a moment before he's glared at Thor, furious and baring his teeth.

'This is not quite what I thought would happen' Thor said, driving into Steve, remaining buried deep inside of him so their faces can brush.

'Sorry you can't keep up' Steve retorted instead of agreeing with the man. Bucky had told Steve he had a mouth on him and that was the reason he had had his face rubbed in the dirt a fair few times before the serum. Steve extended his neck so he caught Thor's earlobe between his teeth, and he bites. Simple revenge for the slap across the face.

Thor took Steve's words as a challenge, increasing his pace; the only sounds for a long time their harsh breathing and the slap of skin against skin. Steve's body had worked its way back up to his release, and this time when he felt it crashing over him, nothing gets in the way. He groaned, and thrusts his hips up into his hand, spilling across his fingers and stomach. Steve clenched down on Thor, the Asgardian shuddering before his hips were slamming against Steve's one last time with a groan.

It's not pretty, Steve blinked as Thor's blond head dropped to his chest. They're covered in sweat and spill, and it's by far the best workout Steve's had in months – including running along the Hudson and back.

He used the emptiness and rolled them away from each other.

The Asgardian was too tired to do anything but make a sound in between a hum and groan.

Steve can already feel the fatigue fading, replaced by the incessant need to move, to fight, to be active once again.

Although he had never asked, he wondered if Thor's muscles worked in any comparable way to his. Unlikely, but he was stronger and had better stamina than any man Steve had ever gone up against.

Thor had hauled Steve to his feet when they were in New York and the tesseract and fired a shot at him the pounded him in the stomach, dropping Steve to the floor. Thor had asked if he was okay, his grip iron like on Steve's bicep.

'We should – do this more often' Steve commented.

'I think so. Captain, you are a worthy training opponent' Thor said, sounding very much like he was about to refuse to move for a while, however Steve saw him, in his peripheral vision, pull his shorts back on and get up. Steve pushed himself up to rest his weight on his arms so he could see better. Thor's cheek and above his mouth were still red and beginning to bruise but a smiled brightly, offering a hand to Steve.

Steve accepted it and got to his feet.


End file.
